The invention relates to beverage containers. More particularly, The invention relates to carriers for single beverage bottles.
There are a wide variety of prior art bottle carriers. Examples of one class of these are shown in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,954,247, 6,029,870, 6,131,780, 6,533,148, 6,550,271, 6,626,333, Des. 347,734, and Des. 491,465; and US published patent application 2003/0111496. Advantageously, a carrier provides hands-free transport of a single bottle, allowing the user to periodically drink from the bottle.